This Cursed Shark Song
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: When Bee gets a certain popular kid’s song stuck in his head, he starts singing it loudly all. Night. Long. And Optimus has had it! Requested by optimo primo.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Also, I do not own the song in this story. It belongs to PinkFong. You can find it on YouTube.**

**Requested by optimo primo. This was frickin hilarious to write! Thanks for the idea! And now I got this song stuck in my head, I'm laughing so much, and I'm singing this loudly, my neighbors probably think I'm crazy!**

**This Cursed Shark Song**

Another typical boring day in Jasper, Nevada. Jack, Miko, and Raf didn't have anything better to do that afternoon after school, so they decided to hang out at the Autobot base for the rest of the afternoon.

When they got there, even the atmosphere at the base seemed kind of dull and dreary. The kids sat down on the couch. Miko was drawing in her sketchbook, Jack was watching TV, and Raf was messing around on his laptop.

While on his laptop, Rafael decided to check on some conspiracy websites to see if any recent pictures were posted of the Autobots. If he spotted any pictures or videos, he would immediately take them down for safety reasons for the Autobots.

After scrolling and scrolling, Raf's eyes widened when he saw an image of Bumblebee in robot mode. The image was blurry, but Raf could still make out his Autobot guardian by the silhouette and yellow armor. "Guys, check this out!"

"What's up, Raf?" Jack asked.

"I was scrolling through this conspiracy website when I spotted an image someone took of Bee in his robot mode." Bumblebee perked up, and walked towards his little friend when he heard him mention his name.

"It's a little blurry," he continued. "but I still need to take it down. Luckily, this is an easy fix. All I need to do is just erase the photo, and replace it with..." Raf scrolled through his saved collection of gifs for these sorts of situations. He clicked on a gif that played music. "This one."

The image of Bumblebee was suddenly replaced with a gif of a yellow cartoon shark. It was bouncing up and down along to a catchy kids' song in the background.

Miko stiffened as she recognized that familiar song. "Ugh. Is that the Baby Shark song? I hate that song."

"Why?" Raf asked.

"Cause it's so annoying! It's gets annoying after a few times of listening to it."

"Yeah," agreed Jack. "After hearing that song so many times on commercials, I have had it with that Baby Shark."

"Relax, guys. I just put it up so Bee's picture wouldn't be on that conspiracy site."

"Well can you do us all a favor here and turn it off?" Miko said with a sigh. "I can't concentrate drawing with that annoying shark song."

As Raf turned off his laptop, he heard Bumblebee ask, _"Hey, Raf? What's that song called?"_

"The one we were just talking about right now?" Bee nodded. "Oh. It's called the Baby Shark song."

Miko put her pencil down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is Bumblebee actually _liking _that song?"

"Miko, he's never heard of it before until now," Raf informed her. "But he just got curious from listening to it from my laptop."

"Word of advice, Bee," She pointed to him with her pencil. "Don't listen to that song. I swear after wasting one minute of your life from listening to that cursed shark song...it changes you."

Bumblebee shrugged. _"Well, it sounds kind of catchy. I just wanted to check it out."_

"Don't worry, Bee. Here," Raf showed him his laptop. If you want to listen to that song, just look up 'Baby Shark' and this should pop up." He showed him an image of the same yellow cartoon shark. Printed in light blue letters, it read: Baby Shark Sing-a-Long! "Just click the first option. You'll know it when you see it." Bee nodded.

He didn't know why, but that catchy tune intrigued him. After all, he liked music, especially Earth music, so he decided he would look up the song later on the Autobots' monitor screen.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jack speak to him. "You know, I have to agree with Miko, Bee. That song is for little kids, and it gets really annoying really fast. Trust us, you won't like it."

Miko nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Two seconds of listening to that song, and you'll already want to die."

Rafael sighed. "Guys, relax. If Bee wants to hear that song for himself, then let him. You don't have to be so negative about it. Maybe he'll actually like it." Jack and Miko looked at each other and scoffed.

"Bee? Actually liking the Baby Shark song?" said Jack.

"Raf, nobody likes the Baby Shark song. It's an annoying song with a dumb message. In fact, it doesn't even have a message at all! Just some catchy tune to make it seem more interesting," said Miko.

"Don't listen to them, Bee," Raf whispered to his guardian. "We all have our own different tastes of music after all."

**Later that evening...**

After the kids left and Ratchet was finally off the monitors, Bumblebee decided now would be the perfect opportunity to look up that song Raf told him about.

He did exactly what Raf said; he looked up Baby Shark song on the search bar of the monitor. Right away, he found what he was looking for and clicked on the video. He listened as the song started to play.

_"Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Baby Shark!"_

After the song ended, Bumblebee couldn't resist listening to it again. The catchy tune and interactive lyrics were fun to the young Autobot. He kept listening to the song over and over until Optimus told him it was time to go to recharge. But Bumblebee ignored him, and kept humming along to the song.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee, I am talking to you!"

_"Huh? What? Oh hi, Optimus!" _Bee smiled through his optics.

"Bumblebee, have you been standing here by the monitors all afternoon?"

_"Uh-huh." _Bee faced the monitor again, continuing to listen to the song.

Optimus glanced at the monitor. "What are you listening to?"

_"The Baby Shark song, see?" _He pointed to the screen, and replayed the song. _"Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Baby Shark!" _He copied the interactive hand gestures that were shown in the video, using his index finger and thumb to represent Baby Shark.

The Prime just watched the scout singing along, and copying the interactive hand gestures in the video. When it got to Daddy Shark, Bumblebee's optics lit up as he turned around.

_"I just realized something...You can be Daddy Shark!"_

"No I...what?"

Bee giggled and jumped onto his shoulders. _"You're Daddy Shark, Optimus! And I'm Baby Shark!"_

"Bumblebee, what are you saying?" Optimus said after he pried the youngling off his shoulders.

_"Just watch this video." _Bumblebee replayed the video. Optimus watched the screen as he heard the animated characters start to sing. _"Look, Optimus. This is how you do it." _Bee showed Optimus how to do the hand gestures for Baby Shark, Mommy and Daddy Shark, and Grandma and Grandpa Shark.

Prime turned off the monitor. _"Hey!" _Bumblebee whined. _"I was watching that!"_

"Bumblebee, please. It's late. Go to recharge." As Optimus walked away, Bumblebee remained standing by the monitors. He stared at the screen, then down the hallway, then back again at the screen.

_"I'll just listen to this one more time just to get it out of my system," _he said, smiling.

When Optimus finally laid down on his berth, his audio receptors perked up when he heard the sound of muffled music coming from the main hangar. He closed his optics and sighed. "Bumblebee..."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was having a blast singing and dancing along to the Baby Shark song. Turns out, Miko and Jack we're wrong about him; he really, really _did _like the song, even though it was aimed for younger audiences.

He was so caught up in the song, that he didn't notice Optimus from behind. It wasn't until he turned around to sing the "Run away" part of the song that he saw Prime standing there. He froze with his hands in the air as the song continued to play.

_"Run away, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Run away, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Run away, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Run away! Aaaah!"_

Bee right away turned off the monitor and held his hands behind his back, smiling innocently. _"What?"_

"I told you to go into recharge. What were you still doing here on the monitor?" Optimus asked firmly.

The scout hung his helm. _"Listening to the Baby Shark song."_

Prime sighed, pinching the ridge between his optics. "Bumblebee, _please. _Enough with that annoying song already. Just...go to recharge already."

_"Okay." _He paused before saying, _"Can I just listen to it one more time?" _He was about to reach for the keyboard when Optimus grabbed him under his arms, and dragged him away from the monitor. "Oh no, you're not. You are going straight to recharge even if I have to drag you there myself." Bumblebee sighed and let himself be dragged to his room.

"Good night, Bumblebee," Optimus told him when he was in front of the youngling's room. He pointed a stern finger at him. "I do not want to see you out of this room and over at the monitor, listening to that cursed shark song."

_"But it's catchy!"_

"That's enough. Stop singing that song." As Optimus walked back to his own quarters, Bumblebee leaned against the door, folding his arms and whining like a sparkling. He shut his door not so gently, and plopped down on his berth.

As he laid down, his mind processor couldn't shut off. He had the Baby Shark song stuck in his helm. He quietly started humming the song to himself.

_"After all, singing helps me relax," _he whispered to himself. While he kept humming the Baby Shark song, he didn't realize how his humming got louder. Pretty soon, his loud humming turned to loud singing. Bee laid happily on his berth, singing while making the shark motions above his helm with his hands. He suddenly jumped with a gasp when his berthroom door slid open.

"Bumblebee, what did I just say?" came the stern voice of Optimus Prime. "Go. To. Recharge! I do not want to hear another peep out of you." He shut the door again.

Bee laid quietly on his berth. It always scared him when Prime raised his voice at him, which rarely happened. But at this moment, he was too giggly and bubbly to be intimidated by Optimus.

Giggling loudly, he started making peeping noises. _"Peep! Peep! Peep! Peep! Peep!" _And then he started singing the Baby Shark song again. _"Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! Baby Shark!"_

He gasped and quickly hid behind his thermal blanket when the door opened again. Optimus yanked the blanket off his face, and grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"Listen here," he growled. "If you don't zip it and go to recharge right now, I will put you on field probation and you will not be able to leave the base for a week. Do you understand?"

Bumblebee nodded. Now he was scared of Optimus' voice. _"Yes, Daddy Shark. I mean—Optimus!" _He was glad it was dark so Prime couldn't see him blushing. He didn't mean to call Optimus that; it just slipped out without him knowing.

Prime released his shoulders and sighed tiredly. "And Bumblebee, enough with that Baby Shark already. Just stop singing it, _please_."

_"I can't help it. It's so catchy, it's stuck in my mind processor. And then I have to sing it out loud to get it out of my system."_

"I better not hear that annoying song again, or else you are really going to get it." As soon as Optimus walked out of his room again and shut the door, Bumblebee rolled his optics and made a mean face.

_"He's just bluffing. He'll be knocked out in seconds." _Even though Prime told him to knock it off already, Bee was sneaky enough to disobey him again. Very stealthily, he slid off his berth and grabbed his music player and headphones. He used to listen to music all the time back on Cybertron, but now not so much.

But at this very moment, he had a good reason to use it again. And since it contained a special universal microchip, he could download and listen to any songs in the universe.

Bee put his headphones on, and quickly searched up the Baby Shark song. If he couldn't hum it or even sing it out loud, he would silently listen to it with headphones.

As the song started playing for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Bumblebee couldn't resist humming along. Once again, his humming got louder and louder. And since he had his headphones on, he thought he was being completely quiet when in reality, he was singing as loud as a banshee.

He immediately fell silent when the lights to his room turned on, and his headphones were yanked off his helm. Optimus stood towering above him, with a tired yet angry expression on his face. Bumblebee reached for his headphones and music player, whining, _"Optimus! Give them back!"_

"I already warned you many times. You will not get this back until the end of the week." Bee whined louder. "Go ahead and whine all you want. I am not giving these back to you."

That just made Bumblebee angrier. He reached out and snatched his music player and headphones from Prime's hands.

"Bumblebee, give me that back. Now," Optimus said firmly.

_"No!" _The young scout hugged his music player close.

That just infuriated Prime even more. He reached to grab the music player back, but Bee swatted his hands away and turned to his side. With the numerous attempts at trying to retrieve Bumblebee's music player, Optimus accidentally jabbed the scout's sides with his fingers. Bee jolted with a loud squeak.

Prime tilted his head in confusion, but then that's when it clicked. He smirked to himself as he knew the perfect idea to make Bumblebee comply. "Bumblebee, you better hand over that music player and go to recharge, or else."

_"Or else what?"_

"Bad things will happen to you."

There was something suspicious about Optimus' teasing tone. He didn't know why, but Bee felt both frightened and slightly excited at Prime's tone as he had a faint idea of what he was going to do to him.

He hugged his items tightly to his chest, and shook his helm. _"No way! This is my property!"_

"Fine. Have it your way." Optimus suddenly grabbed Bumblebee's ankles, and started lightly stroking up and down the underside of his pedes.

Bee immediately started giggling loudly, even though he tried his absolute hardest to hold it in. _"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Optimus, stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit! This isn't funny! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"_

"Only if you drop that music player right now," Prime said, scratching harder under his pedes. Still giggling, Bumblebee threw his music player and headphones to the floor. They landed on the side of his berth with a loud clatter. "Really? Was that necessary?"

_"Okay, okay, just sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!"_

"Hmm...I don't think so."

Bee lifted his helm. _"Wha-ha-ha-hat?!" _He squeaked in surprise when Optimus pinned his arms down next to his sides.

Prime towered over him, his optics shining playfully. "You have been annoying me all day and night with that cursed Baby Shark song. And for that, you need to be taught a lesson."

_"Okay, I'm sorry! Now let me go, Optimus! Please?"_

"Optimus? That's strange...because for a moment there, I thought I wasn't Optimus anymore."

The scout tried to budge free, but couldn't. Prime's grip was as strong as steel. _"What are you saying?"_

"If I recall, I am supposed to be Daddy Shark."

_"Yeah. So?"_

Prime flashed him a playful smirk. "As I believe the song goes, 'it is time to hunt.'" Without warning, Optimus leaned down to Bee's belly, and began making chomping motions with his lips.

Bumblebee squealed adorably and screamed with giggles. _"AAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO, STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! Y-YOU KNOW I CA-HA-HA-HAN'T STAND THAT! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"Apologies, Bumblebee," Prime spoke into his stomach, making Bee laugh harder. "But I am supposed to be Daddy Shark. And you are supposed to be my tasty catch of the day! I am simply doing what the song says for me to do."

_"B-BUT NOT LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT! AH! OPTIMAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! S-STOP TRYING TO EAT ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" _Bee was squirming uncontrollably as Prime pretended to eat him all over his upper and lower stomach. He was finally able to free his arms, and immediately braced his hands against Optimus' helm.

Prime lifted his helm for a moment. "Is my catch trying to get away? You will not be able to escape from this shark, Bumblebee!" Optimus moved further upward to gently nip at the youngling's neck. Bee jolted with a loud shriek as his neck was very sensitive. He tried scrunching up his shoulders in an attempt to protect his sensitive wiring there, but every time he did, he would slam his arms to his sides as Optimus began tickling his arm joints.

It was pure playful torture for the little scout as he had both his arm joints and neck tickled at the same time. Things got worse when Prime went back to pretending to eat Bee's tummy, even blowing hard against the surface.

_"AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PRIME, STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! I CAN'T—HA-HA-HA—I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HAKE IT ANYMO-HO-HO-HO-HORE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!"_

Hearing his desperate plea, and seeing that he laughed himself to tears, Optimus finally released Bumblebee. The scout laid there on the floor, panting while rubbing his neck and belly. He could still feel the tiny aftershock tickles running through his circuits. But finally, he was able to calm down.

"I hope you learned your lesson, young one," Optimus told him as he helped him stand up.

_"Oh believe me, I did. But wait...does this mean I can never listen to that song again?"_

Prime gave him a small smile. "Of course you can still listen to that song. I don't why you would want to, but you can. Just...promise me you will not keep the rest of us awake at night with your loud singing."

Bumblebee chuckled sheepishly. _"I guess I was pretty loud back there, huh?"_

"Pretty loud? Bumblebee, you could have nearly awoken _Unicron _with your loud singing."

_"Alright, can we please stop guilt tripping me here? I wanna go into recharge."_

"Very well. Good night, little one." Prime pet his helm before leaving the room again.

Bumblebee turned out the lights to his room and laid down on his berth. He eyed his music player and headphones on the floor. _Maybe if I go to recharge right now, I can wake up early enough to blast the Baby Shark song over the speakers tomorrow! _he thought excitedly.

It seemed everyone would be getting an interesting, yet annoying, wake up call the next morning. Buzzing a tired yawn, Bumblebee dimmed his optics and fell asleep. He was going to need plenty of sleep if he wanted to wake the Autobots with the Baby Shark song tomorrow.

**It's the end doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! It's the end doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! It's the end! *waves***

**By the way, for everyone's FWI, I'm a dorky high school student who actually enjoys this song as much as Bee! Y'all heard me!**

**THE END**


End file.
